VOTE
by IDRC
Summary: Pick your favorite and put it in the comments. The most voted by the end of December is the one I will continue.
1. Convient Store Clerk

"Mr. Tweak, I advise you to pay close attention. This is a very crucial point in our deal and I will not let your A.D.D ruin the case, you understand me?!"

My eyes snap to the bulky man standing at the end of the long table, standing in front of a chart. This meeting couldn't get any more boring. I put that on my life. And to add to it, I have attention deficit disorder. So much as a shine coming off a car outside the window in the parking garage across the street could easily steal my focus. And that's exactly what happened.

"Understood, sir," He didn't have to be so rude though. I mean, just look at Ben! He's damn near sleeping! It's just because Mr. Hooks hates me so he'll do anything in his power to make my life harder. It's not enough to fire me. He'll keep me here so he can torment me more!

Or maybe that's just my anxiety kicking in, but, hey, he does dislike me. It's okay though because the feeling is definitely mutual and he knows it. It's just I'm a pussy and he's a higher position that _would_ fire me if he was given the chance. He takes advantage of it.

I wish, though, one day I could just come in here like, _Mr. Hooks, shove it up your ass! Because I don't give a fuck anymore!___But my mom's always told me I dream too much. And I agree. I think it's a part of my A.D.D.

Whatever, I'm still not paying attention like I should. Even though Mr. Hook does hate me he was right when he said this is crucial and I refuse to be the one who screws this up. Hopefully there is no one who screws this up.

If we can buy over this firm in Asia then this will be the biggest expansion the companies ever made. Imagine the money it would bring in! And we'd all get raises to boot! That's why I must focus… and take notes! Yeah, a lot of notes…

**-O-**

"Man, I can never stay fully awake when Hook's is giving a presentation." Rei says.

"Right, it's like every time he speaks my brain tells me to sleep." Oz agrees.

"I wasn't even really paying attention." E admits. These were my three closest friends. In and out of the office, that is.

E's real name is Ernest but he says on account of that being the most retarded name ever in life call him E, so we do. He's 24. He's a tall guy, with dark brown hair and matching eyes, a little stubble on his face. He's an on the edge sort of dude.

Then there's Rei, whose real name is Reilly. He's 22. He's only a little taller than me, barely noticeable. He's got nice blonde hair with sparkling light blue eyes and soft looking pink lips. In other words, he's a pretty boy.

Oz is short for Oscar. He also says his name is stupid, but we tell him it's not that bad and even though he stresses everyone just call him Oz, Hook insist on referring to him as Oscar, which really pisses him off but what can he do? He can't risk getting fired, especially over something as petty as a name. He's 23 and he's the tallest. He's very tan and he has a perfect smile, long eye lashes and is funny which is good because he has a beautiful laugh. His eyes are a magnificent green and his hair is dark, darker than E's hair but not black.

Then there's me. I'm Tweek. I'm the youngest in the group: 21 and I'm the shortest in the group, standing at about five foot four. Yep, get your laughs out now. Whatever, man…

I also have blond hair but mine is darker than Rei's and my eyes are freakishly big and I like to say brown but everyone disagrees and says hazel, bullshit. I live in a two bedroom apartment that my parent's supplied me when I moved out but now I pay for. I have a nice little office job and my main friends. My life is simple and I like it.

The only thing is that… I'm gay… so… if that changes your opinion about me, then okay, I'm fine with that too. E, Rei, and Oz know about it but we've decided it would be better if no one else in the office knew. Hook's would probably hate me even more if he did and say I harassed him and get me fired.

And, though, I think each one of them is hot in their own way, they're not my type which is good because they're also not gay, which is also good because I have a boyfriend. I guess I should have mentioned that earlier, but whatever. He's super funny, super smart, super nice, and super-hot. He's my… everything and we've been together for six months. He's been basically living in my apartment, though he does have his own place and he's a lawyer. I think I love him. His name is Ryder. He's got black hair that goes a little above his shoulders, with dark grey eyes.

"And I hate how he's always targeting out on Tweek. I mean, he knows his little lectures are boring! And he knows that there's only, like, two people at that entire table listening. But because he's ugly, old, and fat and Tweek's pretty, young, and skinny he hates him." Rei rants.

I silence him with my hand. "Could you not? At the office, at least?"

He rolls his eyes, "Like anybody's gonna hear me and even if they do they won't tell because they'll agree."

I nod, "But if _he_ hears you then you're fired on the spot, stupid."

"Anyway, are we still going out tonight?" He asks.

"Yeah, of course, we meet at the same place." I tell them. Every now and then (Once a week basically) we all hang out. Lately, we've been going out drinking because I was too young before and then on my 21st birthday things got crazy and… that night though…

But we were going to the bar tonight. First we go home though, of course, to change out of our suits and such. And then we all meet in front of the bar at eight, usually we'd go at nine or something but we're getting off early today so we were going earlier.

"Alright, meet you guys later then?" They all wave goodbye and we head back to our cubicles.

**-O-**

I guess in hindsight I should have called. This could've all been prevented if I had just called, or even texted. This is all… my fault. I drop my bag and my coat and just stare, horrified by the sight before me.

"Ryder…"

He looked up from the youngish looking boy he was kissing on the couch. "Tweek, what are you doing home early?" The boy looked at Ryder and then at me and gasped putting two and two together. "Erm… this looks bad, huh?" He chuckled, guiltily.

And just like that, my everything came crashing down around me, trapping me, suffocating me, and killing me. It was like a giant fist wrapped around my heart and squeezed it, tightly. It hurt. "R-Ryder, what's going on?" The boy asks. That's funny that is exactly what I was gonna say.

He smiles at the boy and pats him on the back. "Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

The boy pouts, "But you promised-"

"You have to go now." Ryder stands up and helps the boy up and out of the house, shutting the door behind him. "Look, Tweek," I should have known he would do this to me. But in my own home?! "I'm sorry you had to see that. I understand if you want to break up with me, but it was a mistake and I still love you." He hugs me from behind but I step out of his grasp. "C'mon, talk to me."

I swallow. "How could you do this to me?" I manage to choke out. "You love me but you're cheating on me?"

"Psh, I don't even really like Kayden. I was just bored."

I turn around and slap him. "How could you be so… EVIL?!"

"HEY, WATCH WHO YOU'RE HITTING." He says shoving me, roughly to the ground. "I'm sorry… But I'm not evil, Tweek! You're evil. Always hanging out with those guys from work and neglecting me! You cheated first!"

I gasp. "I never cheated!"

He glares at me with disgust. "Bullshit, I see how you look at them. I bet you've had sex with all three of them."

I hold back my tears. "Unlike you I'm faithful in relationships! I would never cheat on you because I love you!"

"Well, that's too bad now because we're over!" He shouts, storming out of the apartment, slamming the door. Finally, I let myself cry into my hands and picked myself off the floor. I can't believe he even hit me. I did hit him first though… But how could he do this? How long has he been doing this?

Just yesterday we had sex and he told me he loved me. He said he couldn't live without me! To think that all of that was a lie and that he's been sleeping around with other people probably feeding them the same lies!

I wonder if he was telling the truth when he said he really loved me and that he didn't even really like that other kid. I can't believe this. I thought he cared about me but he didn't even look like he cared that I found out. I loved him. I cared about him. He was so sweet. I wanted us to move in together completely. I wanted us to be together. I loved the way he stroked my hair after we made love and I loved how he'd calm me down when my anxiety flipped the table and I just loved his personality.

I grab my coat and throw it back on. I'm going out. I don't know where but I really want a beer. I rush down and back in my car, wiping my face. Why the hell can't I stop crying? He obviously was lying to me the whole time. He obviously never cared about me in the first place.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter in rage. I can't believe this fucking happened! I can't ever be happy. It's like I finally am and then god takes whatever it is that caused it away from me! I pick up speed even though I was already above the speed limit.

Finally I see a seven eleven and decide that's where I want to go so I run the red light to turn in so I can buy my shit and leave. I park badly and get out the car, slamming the door behind me. Everyone turns to me but I don't even care. I stomp inside the small convenient store and to the alcohol section. I grab a six pack and head to the counter but stop myself and grab another one. If I'm lucky I'll drink myself dead. I put them on the counter. The cashier looks like a boy still in high school. He looks at the beer and then at me. "I.D. please…"

I show him my I.D. and he rings me up. "Have a nice night, sir."

"Thank you…" I mutter so quiet that I don't think he heard me but I guess it doesn't matter if he did. He's good looking. He must have a lot of girls on his arm at school and stuff. I bet they're begging for him. He doesn't have to worry about them cheating or anything.

I stop outside the store and break a can free. After opening it I stare at it for a second. This… isn't something I should do. But I will anyway. I chug until the can is empty. No effect yet so I open another and chug it choking halfway though. Once I get it together though I finish it off and throw it down next to my other one. I take a seat, leaning against the building and opening another can. I was still not feeling anything but I knew when it did kick in it would hit like a wall.

Two drinks later and there it is. My sight crosses and there are two of everything. Two men refilling their tank, two kids sitting in the backseat watching their, what I'm assuming to be father, two women leaving the store and shaking their head at me, and twelve cans lying all over the place next to me.

I laugh even though this fact is actually kind of sad. Wait, if there are twelve cans and my vision is doubled how many did I drink really? Eight? Two? I laugh again. Man, I'm stupid. Maybe that's why Ryder left my ass.

And just like that I'm crying. Not only crying, I'm bawling. I open another can and sip on it. I'll never be good enough. How do I even have any friends? I laugh again while crying. I wipe the snot from my nose and it gets all over my sleeve and smears on my face.

Why doesn't anyone love me? Everyone hates me. I finish the last beer and then everything blurs. This is it! I'm going to die now! But it's not like anyone will care anyway because everyone hates me so…

**-O-**

"_Ryder…__"__ I moan as Ryder carries me bridal style. He kisses my neck. __'__I love you, Tweek.__'__ I smile to myself. __"__I love you too, Ryder. I__'__m so glad everything is better now.__" He smiles back and kisses me on the lips. 'Me too.'_


	2. High School Drama

I'm gonna be late. Again. This is so good! I love it when I oversleep and am late! I love it when my teacher yells at me, sends me to the office, and I get detention! I love it when I miss half my Friday in detention until six. I just absolutely fucking LOVE it!

I smile bitterly as I walk down the empty hallways of my high school. I'm not even rushing anymore because I'm already late. It doesn't matter how late because I'm already late.

You'd think, you'd THINK my parents would think, _hey my son has school today in 15 minutes and he's still not up, MAYBE, I should wake him up!_ Nope, my parents are hopeless and clueless. I don't think they really love me. I'm just there.

Another bitter smile. I like myself because when I think about these things all I do is smile. Not like really ecstatic happy smiles, more of a pissed off one but I'm still not breaking down and crying about it. I think someone else in my situation would but whatever right? My parents don't care about me and there is nothing I can do about that so I might as well smile about it instead of wasting part of my, one and only, life crying about it and feeling sorry for myself. They don't care about me? Well, I don't care about them. HA!

(Jesus Christ, I'm psychotic, aren't I?)

Not to say that I don't get down. I do. Just not gonna let it ruin my life. I think I'm more worried about how I look and making friends and getting good grades than I am about my parents. They're really no big deal. But I want to get good grades so that I can do more with my life if I wanted to. Even if I don't, I'll still be able to. So I can do anything I want. And the other ones because I've never really had a lot of friends and _that's_ something that's always bothered me. I want to be liked and I want people who understand me. Even if it's one person. Everyone's got someone they've known forever and they're best friends but I never had that because when I was a kid I was a spazzy annoying freak that everyone made fun of.

So I dropped everything that they didn't like about me but they still wouldn't talk to me. The bullying stopped, at least. But they were still ignoring me. All alone, by myself because it's not like I had my parents there by my side and they knew that. They would use it against me some times because that's what they thought I cared about. Even if my face didn't show any signs of hurt or shock when they said something they thought I'd go home and cry about it. But when I did it was because they were making fun of me not because of my parents.

Now, in high school, things are better, but I still don't have a lot of friends. Of course there were a lot more kids that were new to talk to but I'm so awkward and sarcastic and… well, kind of mean. I'm not surprised they didn't like me. Not to mention I'm gay. They don't know that. But imagine if they found out! That would be killer! It would be all around the school and people wouldn't be ignoring me anymore! Not to say that the attention I would be getting would be good attention. So I can't let that happen and I won't let that happen.

You can change everything about yourself but you can't change you. That's what I think at least. And I won't change _me_ (The one on the inside) for anyone.

Where am I? I look around. I'm so oblivious to everything. I should pay more attention before I smack into a pole and break my nose. Then I'd be known as the stupid skinny blonde boy that broke his nose because he hit a pole with his face. For the rest of my life. HA!

…What the hell is that? Is someone _crying_? Great, now I'm gonna walk by and it's gonna be awkward. Nice, Tweek, just don't look and get by as fast as possible, thank you.

I turn the corner and find a kid that is probably in my grade hugging his knees, leaning against the lockers. He's the one making the crying noises because he's crying. He doesn't look up even though I know he saw me and knows I'm there. I wonder what happened to him. But at the same time if I were in his position I wouldn't want to be messed with. But at the same time it's always nice to have someone to talk to.

I mean there's nothing wrong with being polite. I just have to try and not be annoying in the process. If he tells me then he does and if he doesn't then that's his business right? I stop and wave at him. "Hey, are you alright?" Obviously not but he nods anyway. I chuckle, "You're a horrible liar I can tell you that. But, okay, you don't want to talk about it. That's fine, but, word of advice, if I may, you might want to not be in the hallway where people are constantly walking to have your little break down or whatever you want to call this. If you don't want the attention, don't be somewhere where you will attract it." That came out sounding a lot meaning than I hoped.

He finally looks up at me. The last of the tears drain from his magnificent blue eyes. He wipes the wet off his face and stands up. And I start to get scared because maybe he's mad at what I said and he's going to beat me up! It's been a long time since that's happened but this wouldn't be the first time. I think about my past beating and bullies and how I want friends. Okay, let's try this again. "Sorry, that was a little harsh. I'm sure you're going through a lot right now and don't need extra shit from me. Hi, my name is Tweek."

He stares at me. Now that he's standing he's really tall. But then again, I'm really short, so… He's got dark hair that he keeps short, just at his neck but his bangs come over his left eye. His right ear is pierced along with his nose and his lip. I believe they call those spider bites. Nice, I like it. It goes with his style. His skinny jeans are black and sag just right, and I can see a little bit of his boxers. They look to be boxer briefs. I appreciate that (winky face). They're purple and have a Native American print on it but his shirt, which is white, covers most of the rest. It's also tucked in. Only in the front though. He probably did that so you could see his black and white studded belt. Then can we just take a second to talk about his black combat boots? Oh, god… Then he's wearing a navy blue Abercrombie jacket over all of it. Someone fan me, please before I have a heat stroke.

He runs his hand through his hair and I'm just squealing in my head. It's cool how fast he went from a cute crying little boy into a sexy fucking Hollister model. He goes back to looking at me. I'm probably blushing but he probably doesn't know for what reason. He sighs. "Are you sure you're alright? When I was coming around the corner I heard you and you were crying pretty hard." He, kind of, glares at me. I don't flinch.

"I'm good, thanks." He says, simply and then he turns to go.

He's getting away! If I don't do something we'll never talk again! "What's your name?!" I call out quickly.

He stops and glances back at me. "It's Craig…" He continues walking again.

WAIT! STOP IT! "Er… What grade are you in?!" I call out another question.

He stops again and turns around. "Why won't you just let me go?" He asks annoyed. Shit, I crossed that line.

I put my hands up in defense. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." He tells me coldly.

"That was rude! I was just trying to be your friend!" I say, angry now. Well, fuck him if he doesn't want to be my friend. Not that I don't blame him.

He scoffs, "Are you kidding me?! You're the epitome of rude! I don't want to be friends with someone as mean as you!" He tells me showing a somewhat hurt expression that does make me flinch this time. I hurt him? Aw, I'm SO sorry, Craig!

"I can't help it." I mumble. "It's just how I am. I wish I could help it. Then maybe I'd have some friends."

"What?" He asks.

I shrug, "Nothing, never mind, I'm sorry for having bothered you in the first place." I start to walk away and I truly expected him to stop me, call after me, or something so it hurts even worse when he doesn't.

It shouldn't though. I shouldn't expect anything from him. So I make it to class and of course my teacher yells at me because class is ending in fifteen minutes or whatever. Then I'm at the office and then I'm getting my slip for detention on Friday, tomorrow.

At lunch I'm sitting alone in an empty class room, staring at my sandwich thinking about how skinny I am and how I should eat more but the feeling in my stomach doesn't allow it and I finally just put the sandwich down and sigh.

I check the clock. Lunch isn't over for a long time and all I've eaten was my little Debbie strawberry shortcake and I still had one left. I can't help it if I'm not hungry. I wish I could fast forward time so I wouldn't have to sit here alone and bored.

…Heeeey, it's him! He just walked past the door. I get up and crack the door open a little to peek out at him. I was about to go out and say hi but stop myself when I hear groan in pain. He's grabbing his stomach. Did he eat something bad? Or maybe he didn't eat anything at all… He drops to his knees, coughing into his hand. He looks at his hand and then sighs. "Oh god, this is never going to get better." He mutters, standing. He wobbles at first but catches himself and then continues walking.

Well, that was certainly odd. I wonder what happened to his stomach or what's never going to get better? I really want some people to talk to. I really want some friend! Now, I'm sad. Should I still go out there after that? Maybe I could make it seem like it was an accident and that I didn't see any of what just happened now.

Okay, here I go. I swing the door open and whistle as I stroll out of the classroom. Craig turns around and stares at me probably worried about if I saw what just happened but I pretend to just notice him. "Oh, hey, guy,"

He straightens himself out when he realizes I hadn't seen anything and waves. "You,"

I nod, "Me," Then I stop and walk up to him. "Hey…"

"What do you want now?" He rolls his eyes.

I grab his hand and hold it up to make sure what I saw was actually what I saw before sounding crazy but I was right when I saw what I saw and now I'm really confused. "You have blood on your hand!" I tell him.

He snatches his hand back. "Don't TOUCH me." He says sternly, grinding his teeth together.

"I'm sorry! I was just worried because I saw the blood are you sure you're alright? Does it have something to do with this morning?"

"It's none of your fucking business, alright?!" He snaps at me storming off.

I yell out a quick apology before he can turn the corner though. That boy is weird, let me tell you. But he intrigues me and I'm determined to make him my friend you wait and see!

I'm excited now. I've got a mystery to resolve! HA!_  
_


	3. RAIN

Oh shit. It's fucking POURING. Why didn't I bring my umbrella? I knew I was walking.

Oh shit... I'm screwed right? I'm fucking screwed. The only thing now is to just gun it all the way home and pray and pray that I don't slip and bust my ass.

Oh shit. MAN! THIS SUCKS! I gasp. Maybe Butters or Pip has an umbrella I could use... or maybe even Timmy? I could ask a teacher... I could call my mom. I laugh out loud. No, I can't. I mean, I COULD but it'd be a waste of my time. She wouldn't answer. That's fact. I stop laughing.

Oh shit. I really don't want to be in this at all. I hate being wet in clothes. UGH. MAN!

"Hey," I jump, startled by someone else being in the hallway. How long were they there? I've just been standing here for a pretty long time. That's kind of creepy. "You need an umbrella? We could share mine." I blink. That's so kind! But also still creepy considering I don't know who you are! Almost as if he read my mind he adds, "I'm Craig. We don't really know each other but I've seen you walking home before and I saw you didn't have an umbrella and I did... so..." I nod. So, that's it? "Wanna share or you could just gun it home." I blink again. Creepy. I nod though regardless.

Wow, such kindness. No one is ever that nice here. This is high school. Whatever though at least I'm not gonna get that wet anymore. I'm like a cat when it comes to water.

After we make it off campus Craig says, "You don't talk much do you?" I shake my head. I don't. But I think a lot and I think I'm pretty funny too. It's just that I'm really socially awkward so even if I was funny in my mind as soon as I try to say something out loud I can't ever say the joke just ramble about stupid stuff and then people think I'm stupid and laugh for different reasons not that I'm funny. So... I really only talk to my friends. And even then I barely speak. It's also probably the fact that I rarely have anyone to talk to. Or, let me rephrase, anyone who'll listen to me when I do. I could talk for days if it were someone I was comfortable with and they actually cared but like, even Butters... he would ask me to shut up please if I went on like that. That's why I don't. I just don't speak a lot. It works out for me in the end.

It's not long before we make it to Craig's house. He doesn't live too far away from school and he takes shortcuts that I never knew about but were for sure using from now on. I'm thinking he'll let me just borrow his umbrella and return it tomorrow or just tell me to leave and that he helped all he could but instead he motions me to follow him to the door. I don't protest out loud but...

What the fuck? This guy is weird. Definitely a rapist and he wants me as his next victim! Haha, just kidding. Probably not. But really, why am I here at his door?

A flash of lightning goes across the sky and then two seconds later thunder booms so loud my ears ring. I almost scream and clutch Craig then just as quick as the lightning I let go. "If you're thinking why is this stranger leading me to their door, that's why. I'm not gonna let you walk home in this storm!" He tells me. "If you got hit by lightning and died I'd totally feel at fault." Oh, so that's it. You just don't want to feel guilty. "Plus, I kind of want to be your friend." He adds, quietly but loud enough to where I heard. I blush a little at that. Well, shit. No one's ever wanted to be my friend... I'm... I'm just... touched! AW, he wants to be my friend!

We walk inside and I observe and take note of everything in his house. It's neat but not perfect. My house is trashed. There's a family portrait which displays a happy family of four but no one home which leads me to the question... Where the hell is everyone?

"My mom and dad are on vacation together." Craig says over my shoulder. I guess he saw me looking at the picture. "And... I don't know where Ruby is. She's my sister."

They just leave you here alone? By yourself?

He nods. "Quite often actually. I mean, they leave me here with my sister but she's always somewhere. I don't think they really like me."

I blink at him. Did he just read my mind? Holy shit...

"No, you said it out loud."

"Fuck, I did?" WAIT WHAT'S REAL ANYMORE?!

He laughs, "You're really funny. Come," He motions me to, once again follow him. This time up the stairs though. He leads us to a door and I guess it's his before he opens it. It was. He tells me to sit on his bed. I do.

"Why don't you think they like you? They're your family."

He shrugs, "I think I'm adopted. I don't look anything like them. They have brown eyes. I have blue. They have blonde hair. I have black. You see?" I starts going through his closet. "And, like... I don't know but I think something happened when I was little and that's why I was put up for adoption because I can't remember my childhood, like, at all. I just remember being here and when I try to think of certain things it hurts."

Weird. "I mean, they feed you and provide you stuff right?"

He shrugs, "They feed me but I basically pay for everything else myself, subtract the bills and basic shit." He pulls out some clothes and heads out of the room. He returns shortly after. "Hey, stay here for a minute. I'll be right back." And then he leaves. I blink after him. He just left me!

Now what do I do? Do I wait patiently? Do I secretly leave through the window? Do I go through his stuff?

I go with the latter.

He has some picture of a guinea pig in his nightstand. Then some random shit like pencils and trash but then there are some condoms some empty condom rappers... and then it gets awkward. Well, for me. And then I stop snooping for a minute and then I start going through his closet. He has a distinct smell and oddly it turns me on. I check under his bed and find some shoes and trash and a cage that _looks_ like it would be for a guinea pig so I conclude that he had one and it died.

And suddenly I have to pee. How long does he expect me to wait?! Maybe he died? Probably not.

After two minutes of a mini war in my head about just going to the bathroom or not I get up and decided I really have to pee. I open the door slowly and quietly. I leave it open so I don't bother with the sound, closing it.

Now... which door is the bathroom, I wonder... I try the door in front of Craig's and it's not. It appears to be his sisters. I mean it looks like a teen girls room.

Then I try the one next to that and it looks like a parent's room. I close it quickly and quietly.

I smile, knowing for a fact that the next door will be the bathroom. I open it and gasp but cover my mouth before I can make any sound. Slowly, I shut the door. I make no sound. I scurry back to his room and shut the door.

Oh shit... But at least he didn't see me?

Okay, now, let me explain with the information I gathered from that information. Craig had left to take a shower which would explain the whole, leaving with clothes thing and I should have taken note of that. And you can probably guess the rest but I'll still tell the story. When I had opened the door he was out of the shower and was in the process of drying his hair with his towel, lucky and also not lucky for me. Lucky, because he didn't see me. Not lucky because I saw everything. I mean his towel was on HIS HEAD so... his whole body was out and... my god his body... And then I realize I have a boner.

Oh shit.

Oh, and just in case you hadn't realized by this point. Yes, I'm gay. This isn't new to me. Getting a boner from a guy, I mean. This isn't that story.

But this isn't good. I have to go home now! Craig can't see me like this or he'll find out and my low profile at school will disappear like that!

I'm about to get up and run out but I hear the bathroom door shut and I throw myself on the floor in a position that hides my problem.

Craig opens the door and walks in with no shirt on to boot. It doesn't help and my pants get a little tighter. Good job, Tweek. You chose today to wear your tightest skinny jeans. Good move. Craig gives me a look, "Why're you sitting like that?"

He walks over to his closet and throws his old close in his hamper. He's only wearing gym shorts and I just can't. His ass, man... HIS ASS! "I think I have to go home. You know, my parents and all." I take advantage of his current position (his back towards me) to stand and make my way to the door.

"Hey!" He stops me but I'm facing the door so I'm concealed.

"Um... Yeah?" I turn to glance at him.

He starts walking towards me. "Why're you acting so weird?"

I shrug. "I'm really not. I just need to get home."

"But it's still-" A boom of thunder finishes his sentence and I curse to myself. At the same time the power goes out and I sigh in relief. At least he won't be able to see properly.

"Erm... yeah, but I need to get home, Craig, really."

"Why do you want to leave so suddenly?" I shrug and he's finally right behind me. "Tweek, turn around and face me."

"I c-can't..."

He grabs my shoulder and turns me around anyways. He looks at my face which is probably crimson at this point. Once he sees my face his eyes drop and with them his jaw as well. "Tweek, you're hard." He tells me as if I don't already know.

"Um..."

"Why?" He asks.

"Um... well.." I gulp. This is so awkward because he's still so close to me. "I kind of walked in on you while you were in the shower I'm sorry! Please don't tell anyone at school!"

"You saw me naked?" I nod and almost begin to cry. I mumble sorry again and slump to the floor. Craig just looks down at me like he's considering something and then he crouches down in front of me which scares me but as he does nothing confuses me. I look up at him and he's just staring at me. I blush and get harder. STOP IT DICK! "This is, like, my fault right?" I look at him confused. What does it matter?! I nod anyways. "So I should do something about it?" What is he talking about?! "Yeah," He answers himself. And then he spreads my closed knees apart and I snap them back shut.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

He shrugs, "I gave you a boner. You obviously like me."

I scoff. "I think you're _hot_! I don't even know you!"

He shrugs, "Well, a _hot_ guy is about to jack you off. You can decline if you'd like but I can't really see it happening." He spreads my legs again and unzips my jeans. He slides his hands in and grips me. I gasp at the sudden contact and my dick throbs from all the pleasure. Just from his TOUCH. And his smell. And his eyes. Oh my god, stop thinking!

He moves my pants lower with one hand and starts stroking with the other. I throw my head back and against the door and moan. He leans in closer and starts to kiss my neck which catches me off guard and I get shivers down my spine. Holy shit he's too good at this. I come shortly after, since this was the first time someone besides myself touched me like that and someone so hot too.

And he just cleans me off with a napkin. "I shared my umbrella with you because I knew the storm would be bad and I wanted you to stay over my house." He suddenly blurts out. "I know this sounds weird but since the first time I saw you I thought you were really cute and I think you're funny and I want to date you."

I blink. You can't be serious...

He nods. "I am really serious."

I blink again. Stop thinking you're thinking when you're talking! I scold myself. "I m-mean... I guess... but I still don't know you really well..."

"Get to know me! Stay the night and we'll get to know each other." He says and then cover his mouth. "I didn't mean for that to sound sexual."

Well, you did just jack me off.

"This is true."

"Fucking hell!"

He laughs.


	4. I LOVE YOU

**How**

"Tweek, you're so goddamn stupid." I say, harshly to the blonde lying on my bed on his stomach.

He sighs, "Y-Yeah..."

"Why did you even come over? Didn't you say your parents grounded you?"

"I wanted to be with you..." He mumbles, blushing only slightly.

I clenched my jaw. "You're always with me. You should've gone home."

"You don't want me here?"

"NO, I don't! You're gonna get in more trouble. You're such a fucking idiot! You always do this shit and then you get mad at me!"

He doesn't say anything and it gets really quiet. Then he turns away from me on his side, staring at the wall. "I'm not mad at you." He says, quietly.

"Okay, then why do you always look like that? Sad! And you NEVER look at me! Do you even like me?" He nods. "Why are we even dating?"

"Fate." He says, surely but still quietly towards the wall.

"**How could you tell me that it's fate?**" I ask. "Isn't fate supposed to be magical or some shit? This is the worst relationship, not only that I've been in but seen!" I shake my head. "It's not fate because we aren't perfect for each other. Maybe we should-"

"**If you're gone then I need you.**" He says suddenly, cutting me off. "**If you're gone then how is any of this real?**"

"What are you talking about?" He doesn't answer, just shrugs. "Well, it doesn't matter! This is my house and _I'm_ mad at _you_ so get the hell out!"

He's quiet again. This time for longer, probably five minutes of no one saying anything or moving. And right as I'm starting to think he won't go he rolls over, gets up, and walks out.

-END-


	5. TWEAK INVESTIGATION

**INTRO**

This is the intro to my investigation. Yes, my investigation on Tweek Tweak.

Why am I choosing to, basically, stalk him?

Because, Tweek is a whore and it kind of pisses me off. How much he doesn't care about something that's supposed to mean so much. Tweek probably doesn't know this or remember but he was my first kiss. That pisses me off the most because it wasn't mutual. It was stolen. I don't care if he's a whore! I could care less about what he did with his body or what else. If he doesn't care about that stuff then fine! But I do!

It shames me to admit it but yeah, I'm a hopeless romantic and I wanted my first kiss to be on the front porch after a date and then the girl's dad would open the door and pull her in, while glaring at me. But instead it was at a stupid party with a bunch of drunken people (not me) and Tweek just ran up and kissed me. I was so mad what was supposed to be a special memory for me was just a forgotten game for him! I went straight home and I ranted and ranted and ranted to my little sister.

I've hated Tweek ever since. He has no self-respect once so ever. But then I always catch myself staring at him. And whenever I know that he's going to be sleeping with someone it makes me mad. Not like mad, how I am when my sister takes my things without asking. Or mad, like when the teachers annoy me, but a different kind of mad that I can't really explain. It's weird. I can't explain it because I've never experienced it before. Maybe I have, just not like this.

So after ignoring it for two months and it not going away I decided instead I should investigate. And don't ask me what I mean by that because I don't know. I guess I mean I'm gonna investigate Tweek.

Well, when you put it that way it sounds like I'm trying to stalk the guy. Which, in a sense, is what I guess I'm trying to do…

But I'm just curious. It's like a science experiment. My question is why do I feel this feeling about Tweek and sleeping with people? My hypothesis is that it's my morals about sex and that kind of stuff. I'm a virgin and I'm saving myself for someone I truly love. I'm a hopeless romantic but that just sounded so gay. I want it to be special.

So here goes…

* * *

**SUBJECT**

Tweek Tweak has blonde hair and brown eyes. He's a little below average weight for a kid his age. He's got no muscle and is not athletic, smart, and or, talented for that matter.

Tweek Tweak's parents work the Harbucks in town and he consumes a crazy amount of coffee.

Tweek Tweak is the school whore. He's even a bigger whore than Kenny and Bebe and that's because he's bisexual meaning he'll fuck anything with a pulse. All you have to do is buy him dinner and it doesn't even matter where. If you pay him enough for food then you're getting laid.

This is what I have so far on Tweek. I plan to observe him all day today though.

**BEFORE FIRST BELL**

Tweek has no friends and I mean that literally. The only time anyone will come over and talk to him is when they want to have sex with him. He doesn't seem to care though. He just stands at his locker alone, on his phone, listening to music.

_NOTE: FIND OUT WHAT TYPE OF MUSIC HE LIKES _

He's oblivious. He didn't notice me at all even when I moved in closer. At some point Kenny came over to talk to him and I managed to catch the conversation.

Kenny said, 'Clyde's throwing another party. Are you going?'

Tweek nodded, 'Yeah, are you?'

Kenny nodded back, 'How are you doing?' The bigger blonde suddenly asked the smaller and the smaller looked startled by the question.

What does he mean by that? Why wouldn't Tweek be doing fine? That wasn't just a normal _how are you?_ He asked as though there was something going on and he was worried.

I also didn't know that he and Tweek were such friends. I guess sluts have to stick together. That was mean and I apologize for it.

Tweek looked around and I quickly pretended to be interested in my notes even though they were about him and then he said, 'I don't need you to play therapist. There's nothing wrong with me.' That's when the bell rang and Tweek stormed off.

**LUNCH**

I didn't realize Tweek got so much harassment. It's like every other person he walks by calls him a slut or a whore or a fag or queer, along those lines. He doesn't acknowledge any of them though and continues walking like they aren't even there. He's stronger than I thought.

During lunch he was in the boys' bathroom with some kid I had never seen before. He was most likely a freshman. I should be saying I'm not surprised and I guess I'm not just… slightly agitated. I don't know why. He should just treat himself better than this.

The kid comes out a little before lunch is over and then Tweek follows a minute or two after. He's holding a box of cigarettes which I'm going to assume the kid gave him since it's brand new and unopened. He looks up at me and I look at him and we don't say anything. He opens the box and pulls a cigarette out. He sticks it in his mouth, glancing at me and lights it with a lighter he gets from his pocket. "Want one?" He offers the box but I shake my head. He shrugged and walked off.

That was my first interaction with Tweek since I started the investigation. What I got from it is that he's not a mean person despite the bullying he gets. Or maybe it was a onetime thing. I don't know yet.

So I continue following him at a good enough distance. He just walked to the convenient store and bought a bag of chips. Then he ate them outside. When he was done he had a chat with some guy who looked twenty-something. Then the man handed Tweek some money which seemed to upset him but he took it anyway and then he started walking back to school.

I wonder who that man was. I, also, wonder why he gave Tweek money. Maybe he used Tweek and owed him. Wait a second… did I just say he _used_ Tweek? What the hell is wrong with me? I'm treating him just as bad. But I mean I'm not saying anything out loud but still I shouldn't even being thinking that. He _used_ Tweek? That's so bad.

What am I supposed to say then? I could just be blunt. Okay, then maybe he had sex with Tweek and owed him. But then why did Tweek look so upset about it? And it looked like a lot of money. I'll also note this.

Anyway, the walk back to school was harder and I had to be even more careful. I think he was starting to get suspicious and maybe felt a little bit of my presence if that makes any sense.

Once we're back though it's easier because the bell had rung and there were crowds I could use to hide in. I ended up taking a different way back but I doubt I missed anything important. I'd rather miss something small and not get caught than get caught because then it's over and I look like a creepy weirdo homo fag. But I guess this is creepy. Whatever it's not like he'll know. I'm just curious. This is solely for the purpose of figuring out what's bothering me with this kid. Maybe I should talk to him. Just ask him why he does this to himself and how he could just not care and tell him off for kissing me.

I find him walking to his next class and then head to my own.

**BETWEEN CLASSES (GOING FROM PERIOD FIFTH TO SIXTH)**

A big and buff looking jock kid shoved into Tweek. Tweek disregarded this, as he had with previous insults but that just makes the boy come back for more.

He pushes Tweek's shoulder and a crowd forms. Tweek looks disinterested at the whole situation though. He doesn't say anything even though the jock kid is talking to him. "What? You deaf or something? Maybe you got some jizz in your ear when you were fucking Dallas at lunch." He suggests. Tweek, who had been staring at the ground with a bored expression makes the mistake of glancing up when he says this. The boy smirks and then continues. "You dirty ass slut and not only that but you're a fag too! Disgusting." He states with a shake of his head. Tweek just sighs like he's heard it all before and I'm sure he has. "I bet you take it up the ass don't you? I'm sure you do. Or I guess it doesn't really matter to you as long as you get paid, prostitute." He laughs. "Sometimes you don't even get paid money! Desperate too!"

Tweek's eyes snap to the bigger boys face as his eyes close and he begins to laugh and at that moment Tweek pulls back and socks the boy in the stomach. Since he was laughing it knocked the breath out of him which is what I'm going to assume Tweek was aiming for. Tweek, then grabs the other boy by his hair and drags his face down to meet his fist. And it actually looked super cool but also very painful. The crowd cheered.

I even cracked a smile for Tweek. That was until the jock gained his senses and stood up big and strong like a grizzly bear and then his jock friends went over to help. They held Tweek and the grizzly bear pounded him in his chest and stomach and even face. His nose and lip were bleeding. I almost wanted to run out there and help him but that would be too weird.

Soon enough though, an administrator came and broke it up, bringing both boys to the principals office.

Tweek was taken to the office too but I saw him walking to class an hour later. Which was weird because usually they send you home after a fight and you get suspended. And I didn't see the other boys, plus Tweek initiated the thing so I know they tried to send him home. Why is he still here. I note this.

**THE END OF THE DAY (RIGHT AFTER THE LAST BELL)**

Kenny met Tweek at his locker and I assumed it was to talk about the fight. It was.

Kenny said, 'Are you okay?' Tweek merely nodded.'What happened? Did they call your parents?' Tweek nodded again. 'Well, what happened?'

Tweek shuts his locker and glares at Kenny. 'What's your problem?! Why don't you leave me alone?! None of this is your business! If I wanted to tell you I would okay?!'

I can't see Kenny's reaction due to my positioning but he doesn't move or say anything. But then after a little bit, he grabs Tweek's hand and drags him down and out of the hallway.

I follow as nonchalantly as I can but there's a lot of people that are in my way. So they get a bit ahead of me.

Kenny pulled Tweek to an isolated part of the school. It's only isolated now because everyone's going home and the exits are on the other side. I'm standing behind a corner because if they saw me now it'd be quite obvious. There's no other reason for me to be here right now. So it's crucial for me not to be discovered.

I can't see what's happening but I know something is because no one says anything but Tweek starts sniffing. Then I realize I can see their shadows and... Kenny hugged him. And I could hear that Tweek was now sobbing.

'It's okay.' was all that Kenny said.

I started feeling so bad that I wanted to leave but there was something keeping me there. I was also kind of angry. Eventually Tweek says, 'Wanna come over'

And Kenny replied, 'Yeah.'

I start to maneuver back so I have enough time and don't get caught. But that sure was odd. Why did Tweek cry? Obviously something from earlier upset him. Maybe the fight hit him harder than he lead on.


End file.
